Snow confessions
by Lucky999
Summary: Lovino just wants Antonio to love him back. Antonio just wants to tell Lovino how he really feels. A snowy day brings them together. Oneshot/ spamano


A/N: Hey! This is something I just came up with while looking at the snow. Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Lovino Vargas hated snow. It was cold, wet, and it fell into piles of ugly gray slush that collected on the city sidewalks, getting into his shoes and on his pants.

It wasn't fun.

He sighed as the white substance coated his hair and slumped shoulders, ducking his head down to avoid the wind that was tearing through the abandoned streets. People would think that you would have to be crazy to be walking around the city at this time of night with the weather like this.

Lovino was beginning to think he was.

He had just been at work. A big job at a big company with big money. That kind of stuff would've made anyone happy.

Not Lovino.

He had a problem. A big one. One thy made his heart clench every time he thought about it and brought tears to his eyes. One that made him feel sick and useless and empty.

He loved Antonio.

Antonio didn't love him back.

That much was obvious by the way he looked at Bella, his girlfriend. He loved her more than Lovino, and who could blame him? She was beautiful, friendly, nice. She didn't swear and her cheeks didn't turn a bright red when Antonio kissed them. She was calm and sweet and laughed all the time.

She was everything Lovino wasn't.

And when Antonio looked at her...wow. It made Lovino's heart stop, and the gaze wasn't even directed at him. It was so gentle and caring and full of love...

Lovino certainly didn't deserve Antonio.

Said Italian was now shivering rather pathetically as more snow was emptied into the gray city streets, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to conserve heat. He should've driven to work today. He should've brought a warmer jacket. He should've called Feliciano to pick him up.

Lovino Vargas just couldn't live a day without regrets, could he?

Cursing under his breath, he tried to pick up the pace so he could get home to his (empty) apartment sooner and have dinner (alone) before going to his (empty) bed for a long night of (lonely) sleep.

Of course, things didn't work out that way. Why? Because. Lovino had the worst luck in the history of mankind. One second he was hurrying down the slick concrete sidewalk, the next he was landing painfully on his back, staring up at the silhouettes of buildings surrounding him.

"Fuck."

He groaned loudly, sitting up. It wasn't like anyone could hear. Instead of standing up right away, however, the Italian leaned forward and hugged his knees to his chest, hiding his face in them as he felt hot salty years run down his face.

What was the point of getting up? No one cared where he was. No one would miss him if he was late coming home to his apartment. No one would call him to see where he was, if he was alright, if he wanted help.

He was alone.

"H-hola! I saw you fall out there! Are you alright? Oh, dios Míos...!" Lovino's head snapped up as hurried footsteps made their way towards him. That voice sounded so fucking familiar...but it couldn't be...

"L-Lovino? Is that you?" Lovino stared up into two emerald eyes that had appeared out of the darkness. "Oh! Lovi! Oh my god, a-are you ok?" Lovino was about to ask why he was freaking out before he thought about what he probably looked like.

Covered in snow, pale, shivering, and crying hot tears that refused to stop.

"...I'm fine." Lovino made a move to stand up on his own, but Antonio would have none of that.

"No! You're not! You just fell completely on your back! Come on, you can come into my apartment, I'll get you cleaned up..." He reached out to help Lovino.

Lovino did not want that. He don't want to go into the apartment he shared with Bella to have him and Bella clean him up and give him warm clothes and food. He didn't want to watch Antonio sneak her kisses on the cheek every time he passed be her or pull her into a hug when she was cooking or, worst of all, whisper 'Te amo, mi corazón' in her ear when they sat down next to each other.

"N-no! Dammit, I said I was fine! Why don't you fuck off?!" Lovino tool a step back, nearly falling again. It was only Antonio's tan hand that had shot out to grab his arm that saved him. When he looked up at the Spaniard's face to mutter a 'Grazie', he was surprise to see that he wasn't smiling his usual carefree smile.

He looked serious. And...angry.

"Lovino. I'm not in the mood. You're coming back to my apartment." Antonio let his hand fall so it was taking Lovino's cold hand, squeezing it just enough to show that Antonio wasn't going to let him go anywhere, but not hurting him.

Lovino remained silent. When was the last time him and Antonio had talked this much? Lovino had shut himself out after he and Bella started getting serious. It hurt too much. He ignored the text messages and desperate phone calls. It didn't take long for Antonio to give up on Lovino and forget about him.

But here he was.

Lovino barely registered the warm air that hit him when he walked into Antonio's (and Bella's) apartment complex. He was still shivering, his hand limp in Antonio's, his eyes downcast to the floor.

The elevator ride was silent.

Lovino finally managed to talk when Antonio pushed him down to the couch and left to get a blanket.

"Where's Bella?" Wow. Even he was surprised at the bitterness in his voice. He heard Antonio's footsteps pause in the hallway before continuing like nothing had happened.

"At her brothers." A blanket was suddenly wrapped around Lovino's shoulders. Too cold to fight, he simply shot Antonio a glare and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. He could hear Antonio move around the kitchen, filling up a kettle with water and getting cups out.

"Why?"

Lovino once again heard the pause in the footsteps, but this time when they started up they seemed closer. He opened his eyes to see Antonio standing over him with a strange expression on his face. The taller man sat down next to the Italian and sighed.

"I broke up with her." Lovino's eyes widened considerably.

"Y-you did what?"

Antonio nodded solemnly. "I just...couldn't do it anymore. It felt so forced. So fake." He suddenly turned to Lovino, eyes sparkling. "Which is why it seems like fate that you're here right now."

Before Lovino could demand what that meant, the kettle went off and Antonio stood up to pour the hot chocolate. Lovino sighed and closed his eyes while he snuggled into the blanket, glad for its warmth.

He opened his eyes when a hot mug was pressed into his hands by a smiling Spaniard who was holding his own. "You looked like you needed some."

Lovino flushed slightly and gave him another glare. "I didn't ask for any, dammit. For the last time, I'm fine." He took the mug anyways and took a large sip, the corners of his mouth twitching up in satisfaction.

Antonio chuckled at this and sat back down next to him, smiling at him as he took more sips. Lovino finally looked up at him. "What the hell did you mean before? The whole fate thing?" He demanded as he held the hot chocolate close to him, savoring it's warmth.

Antonio's eyes lit up and he smile widened. "Hmm. Si, I suppose I should explain that..." he trailed off with a laugh. "You see, I had another reason for breaking up with Bella." Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"I love someone else."

Lovino's heart stopped beating.

"Lovino Vargas..."

Lovino's grip on his mug tightened.

"I love you."

...

"I guess I always have I just...never realized it until now, ahahaha..." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, scooching closer to the stunned looking Italian. "I know I can be a bit oblivious at times... And to be honest I have no idea why I agreed to go out with Bella in the first place. Her eyes are like mud compared to yours, her laugh is annoying and her smiles are empty. Yours are beautiful. Hell, /you/ are beautiful, Lovino."

Lovino's heart was now beating painfully fast and his cheeks were heating up to a bright red color. Antonio laughed at this.

"I know this is sudden, but I love you. Te amo. Ti amo. I'll say it in all the languages in the world for you to get the idea~!" He leaned closer.

"Lovino... You don't have to say it back...but..." Lovino saw nervousness flicker through Antonio's eyes, something he had never seen before.

"...If you let me do this I'll know you feel the same way." And the next thing Lovino knew was that Antonio's lips were on his and oh shit they were moving and he was too shocked to move back oh shit oh shit oh shit...

Obviously discouraged by Lovino's lack of reaction, Antonio began to pull back. That was when Lovino decided to suddenly loop his arms around his neck and press him back into the kiss with twice as much force as before, closing his eyes and kissing back.

Antonio couldn't stop the grin that overcame his face as he slid his arms around the Italian's waist.

After a while Lovino pulled back, a shy smile on his face. "Idiota...I love you too."


End file.
